


Find Me

by Hoseki13



Series: Family Is Family (In All Shapes And Forms) [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I hate being in pain tho, I just want a fic full of yorozuya family fluff, Team as Family, Yorozuya Family, does that mean I'm an M?, i'm a sucker for pain and fluff, i'm not even sure why I'm doing this to myself, is there any name for authors who like to hurt characters?, not an S either because watching people in pain only makes me cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseki13/pseuds/Hoseki13
Summary: Promises are made by simple words.Even in this new life, they will always find each other.





	1. Her

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare to be sad.

She was barely ten when she remembered.

It didn't come to her bit by bit. No, it slammed her with the image of her laying in her own blood, eyes staring at the blue blue sky. She can't remember why she's here, or what even happened. The only thing she remembered was regret, and the overwhelming relief and peace blooming in her chest. A hand, bigger and rougher than hers, but still so gentle and warm and familiar, was grasping her own hand tightly.

She glanced to her left to find Shinpachi, laying in his own blood, crying. She laughed a bit at that. She can't help but tease him, even on the brink of death. 

She can't remember who said it. She can't even remember if someone actually said anything. The one thing she does remember, the only thing she remembers as she closed her eyes, were the whispered words in her ears. A plea.

_Find me._

When she woke up, the first thing she saw was her big brother's worried face. It was weird to see him this worried. Kamui has never made this face to her after he left. Even after their fight, he never made this face to her like he did when they were little. When Mami was still alive.

And that's where the weirdness increased. Mami and Papi are alive. Mami is not dying and Papi doesn't go hunting bounties across the galaxy. In fact, the whole world is weird.

From what memories she had during her ten years of living and breathing in this world, she's in Japan, but instead of Edo, it's called Tokyo. There's no aliens walking around and people wear different clothes. Her family, the Yato family, isn't known as the indestructible Yato but they're still well known, just for different reasons.

Kagura has never felt this alone since Mami had died and Kamui and Papi left right after. She had never felt this alone since... since...

Since she met Gin-chan and Shinpachi.

_Find me._

She remembers now. It wasn't a plea. That wasn't a plea from Gin-chan. Gin-chan never plea. He would ask, he would demand, he would beg, but Gin-chan never pleas. At least, that's what she thinks. Gin-chan never pleas, but in her last moments, when the sky was as blue as her eyes, with hers and Shinpachi's hand held tightly in his, Gin-chan pleaded to her, to them, to find him. 

And find him she will. After all, Gin-chan would get bored without her there to spice things up.


	2. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinpachi may be the weakest compared to the other two, but it didn't made him any less important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you crying? I am.

He was twelve when he remembers.

It was during a kendo practice, his father instructing the older groups while his sister teaches the younger ones. He was sitting at the side, sipping a water pouch, his back against the dojo's wall. He rarely joins the lesson until the end, always stopping halfway through so he could prepare the snacks and water for the students. After his mother passed away, it was up to him to do the cooking in this family. With his father's non-existent talent in cooking and his sister's curse when it comes to it, Shinpachi had no choice but to take up the apron.

He never minded though. He always liked to cook. He would always help his mother in the kitchen, eager to please and learn. He doesn't know why but he has always felt at home and comfortable when he's in the kitchen compared to the dojo. He doesn't understand why but that's okay. And if someone tries to pick on him because of that? Well, let's just say there's a reason why his sister is representing her school's kendo team and is feared in this area.

He had just finished his drink when memories of a life he never knew flashed before him. It was like watching a movie with the fast-forward button being pressed. Names and faces and places and even creatures he had never seen in his entire twelve years of living were shown and told, too many to be remembered, too many to be matched to, too many to be recognized.

It went on like this until it stopped at the view of the brightest blue sky he had ever seen. And suddenly, he was there, re-living it, experiencing it. The pain, the grief, the regret, and the overwhelming feeling of relief and peace blossoming in his chest. He remembered feeling the wetness under him. He remembered smelling the smell of blood. But the one thing he vividly remembered the most was the hand curling around his.

Rough and big yet still soft and warm and familiar. There was only one person he knew who had such gentle, calloused hand and he could do nothing but choke out a sob at the memory. He could hear a girl's voice beside him laughing weakly and he once again had to hold back another sob. Of course Kagura would laugh at him for crying. She's such a sadist.

He can't remember what happened next though. Everything was blurry from the tears and the pain and the ringing in his ears. But as his eyes started to close and his consciousness slowly slipping away from him, he heard it.

_Find me._

And he knew, even when darkness had taken over his vision and the pain overwhelming his senses, he knew he would say, "of course" or "will do" or something along that lines because Gin-san is asking and no matter how crazy or weird it is, Shinpachi would gladly do anything for him.

Besides, Gin-san would be lost without him there to take care of him.


	3. Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gin had always been alone. But this time, he's too selfish to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddammit me, stop making yourself emotional.

He remembered of a promise _(was it a promise?)_ spoken between a bright blue sky and a blood-soaked earth.

He remembered of two soft hands, so tiny in his own, hanging limply in his hold.

He remembered the taste of tears, a taste he had almost forgotten, and the taste of blood, a taste he was familiar with.

But what he remembered the most, was the deep ache he felt, constricting his throat like a snake around its prey, suffocating him, killing him.

It wasn't supposed to end like this. They were supposed to win and laugh away their pain and injuries as they trudged back home, like they always do. They're the main character, it wasn't supposed to end like this.

But it did, didn't it?

He could scream and curse at the producers and writers and whatever gods up there but it won't change a thing. It won't erase the blood growing larger and larger beneath them. It won't change the fact that their hands _(so small, why were they so small?)_ are growing colder and colder every second. It won't wipe away the tears now pooling underneath him, mixing with the _**redredred**_ soil.

_Find me._

He felt so small, so fragile. Even when he was a child, even after killing his master, he had never felt like this.

_Find me._

They were so young, still a child, but they were so brave and strong and loyal, obediently following him everywhere he goes as they whined and griped at him and at each other. They always complained and shouted at him, but they still stayed.

_Find me._

He felt so alone. He has always been alone. He is the White Demon and demons are always alone.

_Find me._

But he didn't want to be alone anymore. He had tasted the sweet taste of joy and contentment from them and he was not ready to let it go. He is selfish and crude and not at all what a respectable samurai should be. He doesn't care. He is the White Demon and he would fight anyone who dared stand in the way between him and them. Even himself.

_Find me._

Just this once. Just this once, he asked -pleaded to them, to the gods, to any power above who would listen. He prayed they will find him. He prayed he will find them. He prayed they will find each other again in their next life.

_Find me._

Staring at the blue blue sky above him, Gin wondered if Shinpachi and Kagura had been born in this world he's in. It's been twenty years since he was reincarnated in this strange world that has no aliens and weird stuff that he's used to seeing. He never went looking for them. He never has. Never had to.

He knew them well enough to know that they will always find him. It doesn't matter if hundreds of years go by. It doesn't matter if he became old and feeble and senile like Otose-san. As long as he is still alive, he will patiently wait for them to find him.

And that's a good enough reason for him to stick around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one go because I'm too impatient to share this angst with you.


End file.
